Radiant Dance Machine
by Atrox-Forensis
Summary: Team JNPR spend their time at Edelweiss, an annual Vytal Carnival, but when Jaune becomes separated from his team, his sense of direction leads him lost until he passes by an arcade. There he meets the girl in white, dominating the dance machine.
1. Show me your Moves!

**RADIANT DANCE MACHINE**

**CH1: Show me your Moves!**

Jaune had walked for while, trying to figure out where the others were. So many people crowded the streets for the festival so looking for them was hard. His scroll was out of the question. Somehow it wasn't getting any signal to contact others and only a few moments later, the battery dies. Now he wanders around Edelweiss, trying to find his team mates.

"Awwwww. Why'd I have to get lost? I knew I shouldn't have dashed for that ice cream booth." Jaune found a large fountain and sat on the rails. He looked around gazed at the couples walking by. A bit jealous of their situation. "Pyrrha said this would be good place to meet girls." His friend and step-sister, Pyrrha Nikos had set up this entire thing get get Jaune hooked up with girls. Though Edelweiss only allows groups or couples in and most of the groups taken. So the plan backfired followed by a flurry of apology from Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora, his other teammates, did their best to cheer him along the festival, up to the point when they were waiting in line for a ride and Jaune dashed to get a rare Ice cream only Edelweiss makes.

Jaune felt really lucky to have caring teammates and a half sibling. Jaune stayed by the fountain, tired of walking around. He looked to the left of him and then to his right, finding no one in sight. It was already afternoon and still no sign of his teammates. Jaune covered his face with his hands, feeling so much grief from making his team worried.

All for the ice cream.

He sighed loudly and stood up. Feeling the dread on his shoulders, he decided to find something to lighten himself up. He also needed to find a way to apologize to his team and Pyrrha for ruining her plan to cheer him up.

It didn't take him long till he managed to find an arcade center just outside the borders of Edelweiss.

He entered the premise and look around to see all the lights and sound all over the place. Lots of booths taken by people playing some random games. Jaune felt his dread wash out bit by bit. He always loved the arcade. He would always head to an arcade every Saturday just to get Academy stress out of his life for a bit. Jaune admit that these games, he was pretty good at. Something he can really feel be proud of.

Of course every time he tells that to himself, the more he feels a bit depressed. He wished he was as good at these games as his studies and combat skills. Pyrrha had always trained him, but he was nowhere near as good as any of his friends.

Hell, he feels like the custodians at school were even more combat ready than him.

"Man! Look at that score! That must be a machine record. Getting that school is impossible!" A boy shouted.

"Dude, just give it a rest, that's most likely just a machine record. Its leaderboards tactics!" A friend of the boy, tried to calm him down.

"Stupid machine! Stupid game! Stupid..." The boy waited until the leaderboards return. "Stupid ARC!"

Jaune turns toward the two boys playing a machine. One that he remembered playing before the first day at Beacon. He chuckled a bit, remembering how easy the shooter game was. He wasn't really trying that time, but he managed to hit the mark on all the targets relatively easy.

A few minutes have passed by, Jaune had tried out some of the machines, but oddly enough it only chipped at his dread. He needed something that was exhilarating and something more action-y.

He made it all the way to the back of the arcade, sound of music filling his ears. As he gets closer, the music gets louder and along with it the voices of people. He makes a turn and sees an entire crowd cheering. The crowded yelling and cheering. The voices deafening Jaune's ears. Wondering what it was, Jaune gently pushed past the crowd and saw a guy stomping on top of a platform. In front of him was a large screen.

"Hmm."

All the people were cheering as the guy moved and stepped into the platform. Arrows all over the platform he was stepping on. Jaune recognized this immediately.

A dance machine.

Arrows on the screen scroll towards an outlined arrow. There you step on the respective direction of the arrow timing the rhythm of the music. Getting the timing right, nets you with a specific number of points. From the looks of it, the guy was pretty good. The word 'perfect' and 'excellent' flashed on the screen. He step on the platform so fluidly.

Jaune noticed the screen along side the arrows scrolling for the guy. Another score panel.

The score was a lot bigger then the guy who was dancing.

'Is he fighting the machine?' Jaune didn't see anyone beside him that would be playing against him. He turned his head to look around and found that there was another group of people cheering on the other side of the screen. Before Jaune could walk towards the other side, the song ended. He looked to see the result and see the words in big letters expand on the screen, "YOU LOST!"

Jaune looked at the guy who stepped over the stage, disappointed and exhausted. Jaune thought the the person on the other side must be good. His thoughts only were proven when there was a small panel showing wins and losses. The guy on his side had 99 losses on the score while the other had 99 wins.

Jaune a bit surprised by the win streak, tried to ask someone about the battle.

"Hey, the screen says 99 wins on the other side." Jaune managed to get the attention of someone from all the chaos.

"Yeah that's right! The player on the other side is a machine. All 99 battles!" The guy responded with so much excitement. Jaune looked back, unable to see the player on the other side, looked at the guy getting off the machine.

It took a moment, but Jaune thought of something. This could be something that would cheer him up. He knows he's good at dancing. That was without a doubt one of the things he was actually good at. He thanked all seven of his sisters for that. History of dancing ran in his family.

He wasn't really going to prove anything, but it was a challenge that he was good at. He wanted to know how good the other player was and probably get his head out of the grief he was feeling today. Before anyone could make it to the platform, Jaune quickly stepped in and inserted tokens in the machine. He pressed start and stood up to on platform. The winner chooses the song and difficulty. Jaune took a deep breath, chemicals in his body reacting to the crowd and the game. Adrenaline was kicking in.

He was getting excited. Smile across his face.

It didn't matter if he wins or losses. He was already pumped up to worry about anything else. He didn't care that there were so many people behind him. Though the thought of tripping, might be something he should we worried about.

The sound of cheering returned to Jaune's ears. He looked on his screen and saw the level difficulty cranked up to max and the sound of songs being picked echoed through the crowd.

A song was picked.

Jaune was ready.

He sees the word "GO!" flash on the screen. Immediately a large quantity of arrows scrolled up. The song had started up-beat. Jaune managed to perfect the steps ahead of time. After a few moments Jaune got the hang out of the rhythm. Even with the sound of cheering from the crowds. He could feel the rhythm of the song and the rhythm of the steps. He feels his body move fluidly and muscle memory from Pyrrha's training on footwork made it easier to find the right foot to step on the arrows on the platform.

Jaune didn't wonder about anything else. He was focused. He barely even blinked. He didn't even bother looking at the score. He just kept stepping away, but from the inside, Jaune's stress and dread was washed away. He was happy.

After the song final ended, Jaune felt fire on his feet. The song was both fast and had so much arrows in combination.

'99 matches, 99 wins? This was just one. HTe guy was right. He's a machine." He was impressed of the other player.

He didn't even realize the crowd had been silent. He looked around and saw everyone looking past him. His wonder of why they were silent was because of the screen in front of him, flashing "YOU WON!" brightly.

Jaune stood straight, wide eyed. He exhaled hard as if he held his breath through the entire bout.

He won. Much to his disbelief, he won.

Jaune hopped off the platform, immediately he was surrounded by girls and guys all cheering of his victory. Jaune nervously smile, wondering what was the big deal. Yes, the player on the other side has 99 win streak, and that he won once, what's the big deal?

Jaune was still pumped with adrenaline and it was odd when he heard from high heeled shoes, clopping on the ground. He turns to see the crowd splitting to show someone walking up to him. His eyes were directed to the floor.

_'Heels? Are those blades?'_ Jaune looked at the white high heel shoes walking towards him. They weren't just shoes, there were metal plats on them and the entire foot wear reached above her knees. Jaune wondered what kind of guy wears that kind of footwear.

He kicked himself for even thinking about it when his eyes lifted up towards the skirt, to the white dress and piercing glare from the green eyes covered with green eye shadow. Long, black straight hair with a flower hairpin.

Such a powerful glare from a beautiful girl. Jaune fought hard not to be mesmerized by the pretty girl in front of him.

Arms crossed, the girl looks at him.

"You."

Jaune eyes looked side to side. He felt his adrenaline drain from nervousness. He scratched his head and greeted her.

"Hi"

"Were you the one playing against me?" She looked at him. Jaune felt a bit intimidated by her glare. June wondered if she was mad, from the way her eyes were arced.

"Uh, Yeah..." The crowd had dispersed after some point. The machine now occupied by others.

"Huh." He watched her eyes scan him up and down. The look she gave him afterward made Jaune felt she wasn't impressed. "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc." He wasn't too sure what else to say. She just stood there like she was waiting for something. It became awkward to Jaune until he decided to speak up. "What about you?"

"Malachite."Jaune wondered if it was a first name or a last name. There was a great pause between them. Jaune tapped his foot, wishing something would happen to break this awkwardness. Jaune decided to speak up once more just so he could escape the silence from the girl.

"That's all you're getting." Melanie Malachite spoke, interrupting him.

"Okay." Jaune responded, but wanted to continue. "Say, you're pretty good! 99 wins! That's amazing!."

"Yeah, well no one was really a challenge. Until you came along."

"Glad I made it challenge for you." He smiled at her. Melanie turned away.

"Don't get full of yourself." She took a step away leaving Jaune without saying goodbye. After three steps, suddenly her balance was thrown off. She clopped, trying to regain her balance. Jaune's hand shot to grab her before she kneels on the floor.

"Gah!?" Melanie yelp when she felt the grasp of the boys hands on hers.

"Are you okay?"

"Let go of me!" Jaune pulled back his hand from her. She lurched forward trying to step again, but every time she took a step, she was out of balance.

"Sorry! Looks like all that dancing with your heels took a toll on you." Melanie braced herself on an arcade machine.

"Shut up."

"Wait let me help you!"

"Get away from me." Melanie waved her hand towards him trying brush him off.

"Let me at least get you seated outside." He offered his hand to her to which she stared. Melanie pouted as she looked at her feet and back to his hand. Looking away she slowly took his hand.

Jaune held her hand and lead her outside. Melanie stumbled a bit, causing Jaune to make a grab for her waist to keep her from falling. Melanie yelped and shoot a glare at Jaune.

"Sorry." Jaune flashed a nervous apologetic smile.

Making their way outside to a bench, Jaune let Melanie sit first. She jerked her hand away and muttered a thank you that Jaune could barely make out. Melanie rubbed her ankles, feeling some slight discomfort. The boy was right. Maybe 100 consecutive matches on the dance machine might have gotten to her.

"Listen the only reason you won was because I've gotten tired from all the losers!"

"Oh okay." Jaune held his hands up surrendering to her logic. Jaune looked at her as she rubbed her ankles. "You should probably take those off. They might be swollen."

"Don't ask a girl to take her shoes off!" Jaune sat straight, shutting up. Melanie hated to admit it, but his proposition might be better, but she didn't want to take her shoes off. She took the ties and loosen the boots, giving room for her ankles to move. "So. What brings you here?"

"Me? I got separated from my friends at Edelweiss. I just passed by and saw the arcade."

"Separated? Can't you just call them and meet up somewhere? Do you even have a phone?" Melanie looked at him.

"Yeah, but it died. Edelweiss is pretty crowded. How'd you end up here?"

"My sister got called for something so I just stayed here for most of the time. How'd you get separated anyway?"

"Well..." Jaune looked up, trying to stall some time to make up a believable story that didn't end up with him getting laughed at.

"Well?" Jaune sighed and looked at her.

"Promise me not to laugh."

"Laugh? Laugh at what?"

"Well I ... There was this ice cream and its a special ice cream that Edelweiss makes so I wanted one while my friends were in line. I don't know what came over me." Jaune looked down as he told his tale. He fidgeted to look at Melanie at the corner of his eyes.

"Pffft.. AHAHAAHAH.. AHAHHA! You got lost because you ran to get some ice cream?! What are you five? AHAHAHAHAH!"

"I told you not to laugh!"

"AHahaha no you didn't! You made me promise not to laugh and I didn't agree to make a promise! AHAHA! I can't believe it. You're like all kinds of childish!" Jaune felt a bit hurt from her excessive laughter, but he couldn't lie to himself. Her laugh was cute. She looked cute laughing.

_'I guess seeing her laugh was kinda a good thing at the expense of my self-esteem.'_ Jaune chuckled.

"Hey I'm telling you! That ice cream is one of a kind! You'd agree with me you had a taste!"

"Right. I don't think ice cream is that good to make you run for it and get separated with others! AHAHA." Jaune wanted to prove to this girl that the ice cream was serious business. He looked around and mentally kicked himself to see an Edelweiss Ice cream booth not to far from them.

_'How did I not see that! I walked like 4 times past that!'_

"Wait here!" Jaune stood up and dashed for the booth. He wanted to prove to her. Melanie grabbed her stomach as too much laughing was starting to hurt. She looked up to see Jaune back with two ice cream cones from the booth.

"What?"

"Here! You'll see what I mean!" Jaune handed Melanie the cone, which she nervously took from him.

_'This can't be that good...' _One single lick was all it took for Melanie to perceive the taste. Her eyes widened as she focused on the taste. Melanie felt the flavor, the texture, the aroma from the cone. The boy wasn't lying when he said it was good. In all reality, this was the best ice cream Melanie has ever had in her life.

"So?" Melanie looked at Jaune.

"Right. Its good and stuff." Melanie looked away with angry face, blushing. She mumbled through the ice cream.

"Told you. How's your feet?"

"They're okay."

"I'm impressed you managed to dance with heels, but you should probably wear something else more comfortable."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Melanie spat, she did it out of reflex. She had moved her hand so quickly and noticed the scoop jump out of her cone. She watch it splatter to the ground. She stared at the ground with the empty cone on her hand dangling on the bench.

"Here." Melanie looked at Jaune handing his cone to her. She looked at him with some confusing. "This one taste better and I can buy another one." Melanie nervously took the cone from him. She cautiously tasted the ice cream and wasn't disappointed.

"Thanks." Melanie said without looking at Jaune.

_Ursa, Ursa!- Ursa! Ursa!_

Jaune took out his scroll and saw Pyrrha's name as the caller.

"Hello Pyrrha? Where are you guys? I thought my scroll died on me. You're by the gates? I'll be there! See you!." Jaune closed his scroll and looked at Melanie. "It was nice meeting you Malachite. I wish we can play again! Bye!" Jaune stood and left.

"T-Th- THanks for the ice cream!" Jaune heard her and waved. "Hmm..." Melanie continued to eat the ice cream Jaune handed to her.

_Ursa, Ursa!- Ursa! Ursa!_

Melanie remembered the ringtone and found Jaune's scroll on the bench where he sat. She picked it up just as the call ended. She opened it up and saw his student ID.

"Jaune Arc. 1st Year. Beacon Academy. Team JNPR."

* * *

Jaune was reunited with his team. He got a bone crushing hug from his sister, and an even bigger, tighter one from Nora.

"Jaune, What were you thinking?" Pyrrha looked so worried.

"Come on Pyrrha! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yes you are! You ran for that ice cream faster than when we were doing dashes during combat practice! You just went _ZOOOM_!" Nora flung her arms to describe his actions.

"Well its good you're here."

"Man, you should have seen her! Pyrrha was like all over the place!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Ahahaha." Nora ran behind Ren.

"Next time, let us know before running off."

"Yes Mom." Jaune replied as they all got on the airship. It was only when they got to the dorms did Jaune realized that he had lost his scroll. Which in turn got a long scolding from Pyrrha.

Morning classes ended and it was time to go to the great hall to eat.

"Jaune you have to becareful with your scroll. If me, Nora or Ren aren't in the dorms, you won't be able to get it. You won't be able to get in most place!"

"Yes, Yes! I'll be careful! I must have lost it at Edelweiss."

"Those things are expensive to replace!"

"I know. I know, sorry."

"Just keep your things in check alright?"

"Yes." Jaune slouched his shoulders. His best friends Ruby and Yang walked along side him and Pyrrha towards the great hall.

"Jaune. I wish I had a sister looking out for me like Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"I wish I had a little sister I could look at for like Jaune."

"Hey!" Jaune yelled at Yang. Yang and Ruby embraced each other.

"I wish we had sisters Yang! Or someone to be in love with!" Ruby cried jokingly.

"Yeah so we can beat Pyrrha and Jaune!"

"Come on guys!"

"Calm down Jaune." Yang threw her arm over Jaune bringing him in. "At least know people know you're both siblings. If it weren't for that announcement you made after initiation, people are going to think you two are a couple!"

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed. They were well known to be very close at school. Close that people would flat out think they were together.

"Jaune's my brother. I love him and its only natural for me to be worried about him."

"Thank sis! I love you too." Jaune and Pyrrha smiled at each other.

"Yeah. No one's going to buy that." Yang said with blank look on her face.

"Where' Ren and Nora?"

"They went on ahead to get a table for us." Pyrrha replied.

"Mostly it's Nora being impatient. Where's Blake and Weiss?"

"Well you know..." Ruby gestured.

"Those two love birds skipped class and probably out there reading a book or making out."

"Probably Both." Ruby added.

Jaune, Ruby and Yang had been friends for years. Before Pyrrha became Jaune's step sister, Yang and Ruby used to play with Jaune when they were young. Always on with adventures that usually gets Jaune hurt. They all got a scolding, but it never stopped them from hanging out with each other.

Ruby had always acted as Jaun's little sister. Jaune always had older siblings and having Ruby around made him feel like an older brother. He'd always be there when girls bother her cloak. Which in turn, Jaune got beat up for.

Yang and Jaune were the same age and they always get in trouble together. The two of them would usually duke it out with the boys who picked on Jaune during grade school.

The three had always been together since.

Blake and Weiss were two lovers who became partners off the bat during initiation. Weiss was a quiet, modest girl, while Blake was more of a rebellious type who didn't care much for the rules. The two of them usually get in trouble because they usually skip class back then. They all blamed Blake for being a bad influence. Fortunately Weiss found a middle ground. Weiss convinced Blake not to skip classes so often and would help her with her grades. Sometimes Jaune thinks that Bake only goes to Beacon because of Weiss.

There must have been a history between the cat faunus and the high status girl from a big company.

"What's going on here?" Yang said as she found a crowd leaning by the railings of the court yard.

"I wonder what's going on." Jaune said.

"Jaune let's go." Pyrrha said.

"Wait a sec Sis. Something's up here." Yang and Jaune pushed through the crowd.

"Alright! Me and Ruby are going ahead! Don't be late!"

"Sure!" Jaune yelled threw the crowd.

Jaune and Yang huddled together as they made it past the crowd they ducked down to see what everyone is looking at. He bumped into Cardin along the way.

"Whoa Cardin!"

"Dude! Check out the babe over there! I haven't seen her before! She's been sitting there for a while like she's waiting for something!"

"Babe?" Jaune looked out into the courtyard and saw a girl in white sitting by a bench. The bench wasn't too car from them so their commotion was starting to irritate her. "Wait!"

"Jaune? Do you know her?" Yang asked.

"That's.." Jaune's words broke. The boy was a bit confused as to why Melanie would be doing at the academy courtyard. Melanie stood up to yell at the crowd and move. Before she did, she caught sight of Jaune. She looked right at him with and angry face. She lifted her hand and pointed at him.

Jaune looked around as everyone looked at him with shock. Cardin was frozen to stone with disbelief.

"Oooooo, interesting." Yang said.

Jaune followed Melanie towards the Academy Garden. The short trip was quiet and Jaune knew he had to explain this to everyone. When they got there Melanie handed him an item.

"Here, you dropped it yesterday when you left."

"That's my scroll! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Jaune took the scroll from her with such excitement. 'And how much money we're going to save!'

"That's right! You should be thankful for me that I had to go all the way here just to personally give it to you. Melanie crossed her arms and pointed her nose up.

"You could have just dropped it off at the lobby." Melanie shot him a glare. "Buuuut I am honored that you took you're precious time to give it to me personally! THANK YOU!"

"Better."

"Well thanks again. Sorry you had to do all of this Malachite."

"Melanie."

"Huh?"

"My name''s Melanie. Jaune." Jaune looked at the girl in white as she blushed with the pouty look on her face. Jaune felt great, knowing that this was the first time she said his name.

"Thanks Melanie." Melanie could only turn away.

"You're welcome. Anyways it's time for me to go."

"Do you want me to walk you to the airship?"

"Its fine. I can find it myself."

"Alright then, thank a billion Melanie!" Jaune waved before walking away.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"If your going to an arcade around the area call me." Melanie said pulling out her phone and showing Jaune her number. Jaune fumbled with his scroll and quickly typed her number in. "You typed it in pretty fast, are you sure you have it?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me." Jaune pressed the newly input number and all he got was a wrong number. "Guh! Give me that!" Melanie snatched the scroll out of his hands. She looked at it for a moment before being flustered. "How do you work this damn thing!"

"Oh here. pull up the dial pad here." Jaune stepped in a bit too close to Melanie, making her freeze up. Jaune couldn't see, but she was blushing under her hair. Jaune realized he was too clsoe to her and blush himself.

_'Her hair smells nice.' _She took a step away and put her number in. Without turning to Jaune, she handed him back his scroll.

"Here. Try it now."

"Okay. Thanks." Jaune set up the contact and called Melanie. This time the call went through when Melanie's phone rang.

"There."

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm going to the arcade! I actually want to see you play!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Go have lunch or something."

Jaune left and was met with Cardin and yang pulling him in into a huddle.

"Dude what the hell! First Pyrrha now some girl from the outside!" Cardin yelled at him

"Cardin! Pyrrha's my sister!"

"WHo cares! You're going to tells us all the deets over lunch!" Yang said as the both pull him towards the great hall.

"Wait! Wait! Hold up!"

Pretty soon Jaune wouldn't be able to eat lunch as he would have to go into great detail the embarrassing tale of how he met Melanie.

* * *

**Hello! This is a little tid bit I'm doing in between Welcome to the Real world and Red Tulips and Daisies. Fear not, I was actually working on ch6 for Red Tulips and Daisies!**

**I wanted to clear my head of other things So I could continue to write ch6.**

**RDM will be a side project I'm doing along side RECURRENCE.**

**So shoot a review if you like RDM! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Extra:**

Melanie got lost in Beacon. She called Jaune to help her find her way to the airship docks.


	2. ALERT

I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THIS

PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
I focused on my drawing skill after getting into a writer's block and i kinda gotten into the drawing train for a while

Believe me when I say I have not abandon this fanfic.

There are still several events happening for Red Tulips and Daisies and Welcome to the Real World.

Radiance Dance Machines will get action too. ! I have the chapters set but I gotta finish them.  
Sorry for making you all wait but I will try my very best to make it worth the read.

oh god I might fail so hard now that Ive said that... 


End file.
